Episode 310 (2nd December 1963)
Plot Ena waits impatiently in the Corner Shop as Florrie takes an age to search the stock in the back for a packet of oatmeal and then for its price. Ena takes the opportunity to inspect the foodstuffs and puts other customers off from shopping there, including an old woman and a factory girl. Annie starts to put up the Christmas decorations in the Rovers and talks about getting a second-hand evening dress from the Lady Mayoress, as she is interested in attending the Victualler's ball. Jack is very reluctant to go and the two bicker about the cut of his old, beloved dinner suit. Martha has flu and cannot attend to her cleaning duties. Minnie reluctantly agrees to take her place in the interim. Val complains to Concepta about the work she's had to do on the costumes. Lucille is in a mood as she has to revise for exams. Walter asks her if she'll do a personal appearance with him in London but she has to refuse. Len and Albert have a drink before going to a football match. Annie discovers that Jack's dinner suit is moth-eaten but decides to keep the news from him. Jack has a change of heart and cheerfully books tickets for the ball. He's staggered when Annie says she's changed her mind and they argue as Len and Albert keep a score of who’s winning the row. Val is annoyed at the damage the pupils caused to the back room. Ken finds out that she’s lent her typewriter to Lucille to do Walter’s Brett Falcon fan club bulletin and wants takes it back to do work for the play. He helps her with the piece before he repossesses it. Ena finds out that Minnie has been doing Martha’s work and takes her away from the pub. Concepta offers to look after the Rovers on the night of the ball. Jack discovers his damaged suit. Annie breaks down when she realises her deception has been found out. He yells at her that he's getting a new suit, they're going to the ball, and they’re going to enjoy themselves. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Factory Girl - Sandra Gough *Woman - Beatrice Neild Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and and Jack and Annie's bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop Notes *Sandra Gough appears in the role of a Factory Girl less than two months before her debut as Irma Ogden. *Ena Sharples indicates that she had previously met Florrie Lindley's deceased husband, here named as Ted, instead of the later-established and very-much alive Norman Lindley. *In a scene in the Rovers, Jack Howarth does not seem to realise that the camera is on him and both passes an item to and nods at an off-screen member of the production crew. *Further product placement of Christopher Sandford's record Not Too Little, Not Too Much takes place in this episode with Lucille Hewitt playing its B-side I'm Looking. *This episode had no cast credits, only production credits. This was the first episode of the programme not to be designed by the original incumbent of that role, Denis Parkin. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie finds evidence of some unwelcome visitors, and Walter sets his sights south. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,925,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes